Kelopak Sakura Terakhir
by hanaruppi
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke versus Kaguya, dewi paling kuat yang memakan buah terlarang dari pohon chakra. Pertempuran besar terjadi, banyak yang harus dikorbankan. Termasuk Sasuke. Termasuk pilihan Sakura. Akankah Sakura rela mati demi menyelamatkan Sasuke? Cintanya pun dipertanyakan. Tapi apa sebenarnya arti keberadaannya bagi Sasuke? S-Savers COntest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014 Canon.


Semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Teruntuk pendukung pair tercinta #SasuSaku. Untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri Contest 2014. Semoga nggak mengecewakan :))

SasuSaku. Head canon. **hanaruppi** present

.

.

.

* * *

**Kelopak Sakura Terakhir**

* * *

Pertempuran besar Naruto dan Sasuke melawan Kaguya masih berlangsung. Tim Tujuh mendapat bantuan dari _edotensei_ para _hokage_ yang masih bertahan; Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, dan Yondaime. Keempatnya berusaha menahan Kaguya. Bukan hal yang mudah karena kekuatan Kaguya begitu besar. Serangan terakhirnya nyaris mengenai Nidaime. Namun Shodaime maju menghalau serangan dahsyat berupa api berwarna hitam mirip _amaterasu_ milik Sasuke, dan itu berhasil menghancurkan tubuh _edotensei_-nya. Shodaime lenyap begitu saja bagai debu.

Ketiga _hokage_ yang tersisa tidak punya kesempatan untuk berduka, mereka menyatukan kekuatan membuat _kekkai_ di sekeliling Kaguya untuk mengurungnya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berkonsentrasi membentuk segel dari tanda _Yin_ dan _Yang_ di telapak tangan mereka masing-masing, untuk menyegel Kaguya.

Segel itu nyaris terbentuk sempurna, ketika Kaguya mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dia membekukan _kekkai_ beserta tiga _hokage_ yang menahannya, berbalik mengurung mereka dalam balok es raksasa. Serangan cepat itu dilancarkan langsung pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang lengah di luar kurungan es. Ribuan jarum es siap menghunjam tubuh mereka. Tapi Sasuke yang memiliki _rinnegan_ di mata kirinya mampu membaca serangan itu. Dia menggunakan _susanoo_ sebagai tameng. Namun terlambat. _Susanoo_ hanya mampu menahan setengah dari ribuan jarum es Kaguya. Sebagian yang lain tak bisa dihalau, melesat ke arah mereka.

Sasuke kehabisan ide. Dia melempar _kusanagi_ pada Naruto, memindahkan secepat kilat teman jabriknya yang masih terlalu berkonsentrasi membuat segel, menjauhkannya dari serangan jarum. Usahanya berhasil. Namun Sasuke tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia jatuh ke atas tanah, dengan ribuan jarum es menancap di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura di kejauhan. Dia bisa melihatnya, ketika tubuh Sasuke gugur di tanah. Sakura ingin berlari untuk menolong. Tapi Kakashi menahannya.

"Ini bukan pertarungan kita, Sakura. Kau harus tetap di sini bersamaku," katanya.

Sakura memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang menahannya. "Sasuke hampir mati, _Sensei_! Aku adalah ninja medis. Aku harus menolongnya!"

"Tidak. Kau tetap di sini," tegas Kakashi. Cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Sakura makin erat. "Kalau kau ke sana, kau hanya akan menghalangi pertempuran. Kau kuat. Tapi Kaguya bukan lawan tandingmu. Sekalipun kau bisa ke sana untuk menolong Sasuke, kau hanya akan jadi penghalang. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja bersama Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Ingat peraturanmu. Seorang ninja medis adalah yang terakhir mati di antara teman-teman timnya, bukan? Sasuke membutuhkanmu. Tapi tidak sekarang," kata Kakashi lagi. Melepaskan lengan Sakura. Tak perlu lagi menahannya, karena dia tahu Sakura tidak akan nekat pergi.

Lihatlah gadis itu hanya diam menatap medan pertempuran di kejauhan. Mata hijau zamrudnya tergenang.

_Sasuke_...

Naruto baru menyadari yang sedang terjadi ketika segel yang dibuatnya lenyap saat pedang Sasuke memindahkannya. Dia melihat tubuh Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah. Secapat kilat dia menghampiri Sasuke sebelum Kaguya memulai serangan berikutnya. Dia ingat pesan Sasuke, jika salah satu di antara mereka mati maka dunia akan berakhir. Sasuke tidak boleh mati.

Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan Sasuke yang bertanda bulan sabit, menyatukan dengan tanda matahari di telapak tangannya sendiri. Segel membentuk kembali. Kali ini seperti lebih mudah dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya merah, sementara tubuh Sasuke mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Kedua cahaya itu menyatu. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang membesar seperti bola cahaya raksasa di atas mereka. Naruto mengangkat bola cahaya itu dengan tangannya. Melemparkannya pada Kaguya. Dia yang disebut-sebut sebagai dewi tampak murka. Melancarkan serangan yang lebih dahsyat daripada ribuan jarum es atau api abadi yang mirip _amaterasu_. Bola hitam yang tak kalah besar dari cahaya yang dilemparkan Naruto. Tapi serangannya seolah-olah tidak berguna. Kegelapannya tertelan oleh bola cahaya raksasa milik Naruto dan Sasuke. Menelan Kaguya dan seluruh kekuatannya. Bola cahaya itu berkembang lebih besar lagi. Lalu meledak di angkasa, menimbulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

Setelah ledakan cahaya itu lenyap, sosok Kaguya pun lenyap. Hanya tertinggal tubuh Madara Uchiha yang teronggok mengenaskan di atas tanah. Tidak ada Kaguya. Di langit, bulan purnama berwarna semerah darah. Lama-kelamaan warnanya lenyap, menjadi pucat seperti bulan purnama di hari-hari normal sebelum ini. Segel itu berhasil. Kekuatan _Yin_ dan _Yang_ dari telapak tangan Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil menyegel Kaguya selamanya di bulan.

"Hei, putri yang berasal dari bulan. Kembalilah ke mana kau berasal," kata Naruto.

Malam telah berubah normal kembali. Kekuatan besar yang mengerikan milik Kaguya telah lenyap. Pohon yang memerangkap seluruh penduduk bumi di dalam kepompong _infinite tsukuyomi_ pun lenyap begitu saja. Menyisakan manusia-manusia yang semula terjebak dalam mimpi, bergelimpangan di atas tanah. Mereka bangun. Seakan-akan terlepas dari mimpi yang amat panjang dan semu. Yang baru mereka sadari adalah mereka berada di tengah peperangan yang kini telah usai.

"Kami juga harus kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya kami berada sekarang," kata Tobirama, sang _hokage_ ke dua. Dia yang menguasai teknik _edotensei_ kemudian mencabut segel itu dari tubuh _edotensei_-nya, juga tubuh _edotensei_ Sandaime serta Yondaime. Mereka akan kembali ke alam kematian.

Naruto menatap Yondaime. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya dengan sang ayah. Mata birunya berair ketika tubuh _edotensei_ ayahnya perlahan-lahan lenyap bagai serpihan kertas yang diterbangkan angin. Sekali lagi dia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Dan air mata itu sudah jatuh deras tak tertahankan sekarang. Naruto terisak, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, tersenyum sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi serpihan.

"Aku bangga padamu, Naruto. Ibumu juga pasti bangga. Kau tumbuh kuat melebihi yang kami harapkan. Tegakkan kepalamu, Nak. Aku dan ibumu percaya, kau akan jadi _hokage_ yang hebat melebihi _hokage_ yang pernah ada. Dan kau akan menikah dengan gadis baik yang mirip ibumu. Gadis yang berambut merah muda itu."

Naruto menyeringai di tengah isaknya. Hatinya dikuatkan ketika sang ayah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir, "Kami sayang padamu, Naruto."

Tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Hatinya membulatkan tekad. Untuk membangun kembali Konoha. Membangun perdamaian dunia _shinobi_ bersama teman-temannya. Bersama Sasuke.

Eh? Sasuke!

**...**

Sakura berlari. Matanya mencari-cari. Berusaha merasakan _chakra_ milik Sasuke di tengah hamparan batu dan orang-orang terluka yang baru bangun dari mimpi. Medan pertempuran itu seharusnya tidak jauh dari tempat dia mencari sekarang. Tapi di mana Sasuke? Sakura tidak menemukannya ke manapun matanya memandang. _Chakra_-nya juga tidak dapat Sakura rasakan.

Kakinya melangkah lagi. Berlari. Setelah berputar-putar hingga hampir frustrasi, Sakura melihat sosok itu terbaring di atas tanah. Sakura bisa merasakan _chakra_-nya. Samar. Dan semakin hilang. Itu artinya dia sedang sekarat.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Tubuhnya mengenaskan. Bekas-bekas tusukan jarum es membuatnya berlumur darah. Sakura nyaris sesak napas mendapati kondisi Sasuke seperti itu. Lututnya gemetar, jatuh terduduk di sisi tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke. Lelaki itu kini tak bergerak. Tak lagi bernapas. Dan Sakura nyaris tidak bisa lagi merasakan _chakra_-nya. Sasuke benar-benar di ambang kematian.

Tanpa menunda Sakura segera menempelkan kedua tangannya yang kini bercahaya hijau ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Menyalurkan _chakra_, paling tidak membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dulu. Tapi sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia. Keadaan Sasuke tidak tampak akan berubah baik. Sementara tubuh Sakura mulai lemah karena sudah terlalu banyak _chakra_ yang dikeluarkan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

_Aku tidak akan menyerah. Meskipun harus mati. Kau akan selamat, Sasuke._

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Aku bisa..." kalimatnya harus terhenti ketika tidak lagi melihat tanda matahari di telapak tangannya. Kekuatan _Yang_ dari Rikudou Sannin. Itu kekuatan besar yang mungkin bisa menolong Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya kekuatan itu telah terserap bersama seluruh kekuatan gelap Kaguya ke dalam bola cahaya raksasa tadi, tersegel bersama Kaguya di bulan. Begitu juga dengan kekuatan _Yin_ pada Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi tanda bulan sabit di telapak tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ini adalah tugasku," kata Sakura.

Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang. Tapi demi Sasuke, dia tidak akan berhenti. Peraturan pertama, seorang ninja medis tidak akan menyerah menolong rekannya. Sakura bisa merasakan itu. Tekad yang kuat dari hatinya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke seolah-olah berubah menjadi sumber kekuatan baru. Kekuatan yang terpusat pada tanda wajik di keningnya. Tanda itu bercahaya. Segel _byakugou_ terlepas. Tanda wajik yang bercahaya itu membentuk garis-garis ukiran di sekitar wajah Sakura, perlahan-lahan menjalar ke lengan. Terpusat pada _chakra_ yang keluar dari tangan Sakura di atas dada Sasuke. Kemudian menjalar ke tubuh lelaki itu. Melingkar-lingkar di dadanya, menjalar ke lengan, kaki, wajah, seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Mendetakkan kembali jantungnya. Menutup luka-lukanya. Kondisinya berangsur-angsur pulih.

Itu sebuah kekuatan yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto. Kekuatan penyembuh yang memukau mata. Tapi _chakra_ Sakura dirasakannya semakin lemah. Jangan-jangan...

Naruto akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Sakura rela mati demi Sasuke. Itu pernah didengarnya dari mulut Sakura sendiri. Sekarang gadis itu membuktikannya, bukan hanya kata-kata. Sakura sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sasuke. Melihat Sakura berkorban seperti sekarang, Naruto tahu dia tidak akan bisa menghalangi kebahagiaannya.

_Maaf, Ayah, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Doakan aku agar menemukan gadis lain yang mirip dengan Ibu. Tapi itu bukan Sakura._

Mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka. Menemukan wajah pucat Sakura. Merasakan aliran _chakra_ Sakura yang terus menyerap ke dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin Sakura akan terus mengalirkannya sampai _chakra_-nya habis.

Mulutnya terbuka, pelan mengucap, "Jangan... jangan lakukan itu..."

Sakura hanya tersenyum padanya. Air matanya jatuh ke pipi. Tangannya tidak pernah diangkat dari dada Sasuke, _chakra_-nya terus-menerus mengalir bagai air. Memberi Sasuke harapan hidup yang semakin besar, sementara harapan hidupnya sendiri terkikis. Hingga Sakura tak sanggup lagi. Tenaganya habis. Dirasakannya genggaman tangan Sasuke sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

**...**

Kegelapan yang pekat menyelimuti Sakura. Dia perlu membiasakan mata sebelum dapat menyadari keadaan bahwa dia sedang berada di atas sebuah perahu. Mengapung di tengah hamparan samudra tak berujung. Gelap. Permukaan air begitu tenang, tanpa riak, tanpa gelombang. Kegelapan mengepungnya seperti malam, namun di langit tidak tampak satu pun bintang. Hitam pekat.

Lalu di kejauhan perlahan muncul titik-titik cahaya. Lilin. Dengan api yang berdiri tegak, tanpa bergoyang karena tak ada angin yang meniup-niupnya. Batang-batang lilin itu melayang. Dari cahayanya yang remang, Sakura melihat wajah-wajah yang dia kenal. Orang-orang yang duduk di dalam perahu-perahu lain. Neji, ayah Shikamaru dan Ino, Asuma Sarutobi, Jiraiya Sannin, Nenek Chiyo... semua orang yang sudah mati.

"Tempat ini apakah..."

"Alam kematian. Tempat orang-orang mati berkumpul."

Sakura terkejut. Menoleh ke ujung perahunya, mendapati sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya. Muncul begitu saja di hadapannya, padahal dari tadi Sakura yakin hanya ada dirinya seorang di atas perahu.

"Bukankah kau Itachi Uchiha?" tanya Sakura. Menatap lelaki itu. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke. Namun kini pucat, tak lagi memiliki cahaya kehidupan. Jadi inikah rohnya?

"Ya. Kau mengenalku?"

Ragu-ragu Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mendengar sedikit tentangmu. Kau adalah orang yang selama ini dikejar Sasuke..."

"Kau benar. Aku adalah orang yang telah mengajarkan kebencian padanya."

Tangan Itachi bergerak menyapu permukaan air, lalu tiba-tiba permukaan air yang tenang dan berwarna hitam pekat itu berubah bagai terkena sihir, menampilkan gambar masa lalu seperti layar televisi. Tampak Sasuke kecil yang sedang tertawa bahagia, duduk di atas pundak lelaki muda yang mirip Itachi.

"Sasuke yang kaukenal dulunya tidak seperti itu," kata Itachi. Dia bocah lelaki yang ceria, penuh semangat, selalu ingin tahu apa saja. Matanya dipenuhi cahaya kebaikan. Dia seperti seorang malaikat kecil."

Mata _onyx_ Itachi menatap sendu wajah bahagia Sasuke kecil di atas permukaan air, berganti menjadi wajah ketakutan seperti ketika dia menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya dibantai kakaknya sendiri.

"Terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu rumit dan masih sulit dimengerti oleh anak seusianya saat itu. Seakan-akan aku merenggut semua kebahagiaannya, mengambil cahaya hidupnya.

"Aku mengajarkan kebencian di hatinya. Satu yang kuharapkan, agar dia menjadi kuat melampaui diriku. Kemudian dia berhasil tumbuh kuat seperti harapanku, bahkan lebih. Tapi kebencian yang kutanamkan dalam hatinya telah membuatnya bertindak lebih jauh dari perkiraanku. Dia hanya belum mengerti. Menjalani semua kesedihan hidup sendirian membuatnya seperti orang buta. Tak punya petunjuk, sehingga dia mengambil jalan yang salah.

"Aku beruntung dapat bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, meskipun dalam wujud _edotensei_. Aku punya kesempatan untuk memberitahukannya tentang kebenaran. Memberinya semua petunjuk itu, walau hanya sedikit. Agar dia bisa kembali menapaki jalan yang benar."

Gambar di permukaan air memperlihatkan sesaat sebelum tubuh _edotensei_ Itachi berubah menjadi serpihan yang diterbangkan angin. Ketika dia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke. Mengatakan kalimat perpisahan yang disertai senyuman. Itu adalah kenangan Itachi.

Sakura menelan ludah, kerongkongannya sakit menelan haru. "Kau sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Sasuke," katanya. "Tidak peduli apapun yang telah dia lakukan, kau tetap mencintainya."

Itachi tak menjawab, selain hanya menatap wajah Sasuke di permukaan air yang perlahan-lahan lenyap. Kembali pekat seperti sedia kala.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura tertegun. Lidahnya mendadak jadi kelu. Mata hijaunya berubah sendu, ada sebulir air mata yang berusaha dia tahan agar tidak jatuh meluncur pilu ke pipi. "Ya. Aku mencintai Sasuke," katanya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Meski di dalam hati ada luka yang teramat perih menyayat perasaannya.

"Dulu aku hanya seorang gadis remaja yang tergila-gila pada pesonanya. Aku mengaguminya. Terobsesi untuk memilikinya. Lalu setelah aku berada dalam satu tim dengannya, melewati banyak waktu bersamanya, perasaan itu menjadi lebih dalam. Lebih sensitif, dan lebih menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa aku hanya seorang gadis lemah membuatku sadar. Selama ini aku hanya berdiri di belakangnya. Aku tak bisa berjalan di sisinya. Karena aku hanya bayangan, yang selalu tertinggal di belakang.

"Lalu ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan kami, meninggalkanku... yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis. Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk bisa kuraih."

Tangan Sakura mengepal. "Yang paling kuinginkan adalah menjadi kuat. Karena aku tidak mau terus-menerus menjadi gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis. Aku ingin jadi kuat, agar bisa berdiri sejajar dengannya, tidak lagi hanya menjadi bayang-bayangnya."

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Kau menjadi kuat seperti yang kauinginkan, bukan?" ujar Itachi. "Dan yang paling penting, kau menjadi kuat bukan dengan kebencian seperti Sasuke. Justru sebaliknya, kau menjadi kuat karena berdiri di atas cintamu yang dalam pada Sasuke."

Sakura meletakkan tangannya ke dada. Tempat dari mana segala kekuatannya itu berasal.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku rela mati demi Sasuke."

"Sudah kaulakukan. Itulah mengapa kau ada di sini," kata Itachi. "Tapi belum waktunya kau ada di sini."

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Itachi. Tapi dia menunjuk rantai yang membelenggu pergelangan kaki Sakura. Unjung rantai itu ada di dalam air. Lalu tiba-tiba Itachi mendorongnya dari perahu, membiarkan tubuhnya tercebur ke air.

"Belum saatnya kau mati, Sakura Haruno. Masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk mengembalikan cahaya kebaikan di mata Sasuke," kata Itachi lagi sebelum Sakura tenggelam dan kehilangan kesadaran.

**...**

Sakura terbangun di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan dari jendela membuat matanya sakit, berhubung sebelum ini dia terbiasa dengan kegelapan di atas perahu. Eh, tunggu. Yang tadi hanya mimpi atau dia benar-benar pernah singgah ke alam kematian, Sakura tidak tahu pasti. Tapi rasanya seperti nyata. Percakapannya dengan Itachi Uchiha.

"Selamat datang kembali ke dunia," kata Kakashi, entah duduk sejak kapan di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Novel dewasa bersampul oranye ada di tangannya.

"_Sensei_, kupikir aku sudah mati," Sakura menatapnya bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Tadinya kupikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau hanya koma hampir satu bulan."

Koma hampir satu bulan? Rasanya seperti baru melewatkan satu malam.

Tapi semua telah berakhir. Bangunnya Sakura dari koma menjadi kabar paling membahagiakan bagi orangtuanya, dan seluruh temannya. Ayah dan ibu Sakura segera datang begitu mendapat kabar dari Kakashi. Ino, Sai, Lee, Hinata, dan yang lainnya datang menjenguk kemudian. Termasuk Tsunade yang datang belakangan setelah semuanya pulang.

"_Byakugou_ terlarang untuk hal-hal semacam itu," ucapnya tegas pada Sakura, dengan raut wajah serius. Dia tampak marah. Tapi sesaat kemudian sorot matanya melunak. Senyumnya sudah mengembang lagi. "Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukannya. Kau memang muridku yang membanggakan."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_," Sakura hanya menyeringai.

Naruto datang setelah hari berubah gelap. Siang sudah berganti malam. Dan Sakura sudah bersiap-siap tidur setelah diperiksa kondisi tubuhnya oleh perawat yang baru saja meninggalkan kamarnya. Naruto melompat masuk begitu saja lewat jendela yang terbuka, membuat Sakura terkejut. Nyaris melemparnya dengan vas bunga karena mengiranya seorang penyusup—dia tak menemukan _kunai_, tentu saja mana boleh ada _kunai_ yang disimpan di dalam kamar rumah sakit kan? Untungnya vas itu tidak jadi melayang mengenai kepala jabrik Naruto.

Mata hijau Sakura membesar menatap sosok Naruto sekarang. Rasanya amat berbeda melihatnya mengenakan jubah _hokage_.

"Naruto, kau... kelihatan gagah dengan jubah itu," ujar Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau baru menyadari kalau aku ini tampan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau tampan, Naruto!" Sakura mencibir, sementara Naruto tertawa. Senang bagi Sakura bisa bersama-sama bergurau lagi seperti ini. Keadaan sudah kembali normal kalau begitu.

"Senang melihatmu sudah sadar," kata Naruto, melangkah ke sisi tempat tidur Sakura, duduk di kursi Kakashi sebelum ini.

"Tapi aku melewatkan upacara pengangkatanmu. Kau tidak mengacaukan acaranya kan, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah aku ini biang masalah." Naruto menyeringai ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan, _"Memang benar."_ Dia tertawa lagi. "Acaranya sukses. Tapi tetap tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiranmu. Aku minta untuk tidak dibuatkan pesta perayaan, karena temanku sedang sekarat di rumah sakit. Lagi pula kita baru saja melewati perang yang berat. Terlalu banyak _shinobi_ yang gugur. Menurutku tidak tepat merayakan sesuatu secara berlebihan dalam keadaan begini."

"Kau benar," kata Sakura.

Di matanya, Naruto yang sekarang sudah jauh berubah. Bertambah dewasa, itu pasti. Dia semakin cocok dengan jubah dan gelar yang dimilikinya sekarang. Rokudaime Hokage.

"Sepertinya keadaan sudah benar-benar membaik," kata Sakura, berbaring di atas bantalnya.

"Ya. Keamanan di desa-desa sudah kembali stabil. Sudah dibuatkan perjanjian damai yang disepakati Para Kage. Tidak akan ada lagi perang. Aliansi Shinobi tetap dipertahankan. Kau tahu siapa pemimpinnya sekarang, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Sasuke."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut menimbulkan lagi denyut di hati Sakura. Dia selamat. Kedengarannya sehat dan baik-baik saja. Bahkan lihatlah, dia sudah menjadi seorang pemimpin besar. Panglima aliansi _shinobi_, jika diurut-urutkan posisi itu lebih elit dibandingkan _hokage_. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura bangga. Tampaknya Sasuke sudah menemukan fokusnya setelah sang kakak yang selama ini ingin dibunuhnya akhirnya mati di tangannya sendiri demi membalaskan dendam. Seperti keinginan Itachi, petunjuk itu telah membawanya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Syukurlah Sasuke baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_. Kau yang menyelamatkannya," kata Naruto. "Saat itu kupikir kau akan mati karena menyalurkan seluruh _chakra_-mu dengan kekuatan yang sebesar itu pada Sasuke. Tapi begitu mulai pulih, dia menghentikan aliran _chakra_-mu sebelum semuanya terserap ke dalam tubuhnya. Kau selamat, tapi sekarat. Lalu kau koma selama hampir satu bulan di sini."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar menatap Naruto. "Sasuke melakukan itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kupikir dia juga tidak ingin kau mati. Sekarang dia tidak ada di sini bukan karena dia tidak peduli padamu. Kau lihat bunga lili itu? Tiap pagi aku ke sini, bunga itu sudah diganti dengan yang lebih segar. Aku tahu Sasuke yang melakukannya. Setiap malam dia datang untuk menengokmu. Kau tahu dia itu tidak pernah mau berterus-terang."

Benar kata Naruto, bunga lili yang ada di dalam vas di dekat tempat tidurnya tampak masih segar. Tapi akan layu besok pagi. Jika Naruto yang tiap pagi datang dan melihatnya sudah berganti dengan bunga baru, memang ada seseorang yang menggantinya. Tapi benarkah itu Sasuke?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

Itu permintaan yang terlalu mendadak. Menjelang malam seperti ini. Sasuke sudah berada jauh di Kirigakure untuk tugas diplomatiknya, begitu kata Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa bertemu dengannya hingga tiga hari ke depan. Terpaksa Sakura menahan keinginannya.

"Kau merindukannya, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menyeringai.

Semburat merah timbul samar-samar di pipi Sakura. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan mata pada bulan purnama yang menggantung di jendela. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya. Terakhir yang kulihat kan dia terluka parah," Sakura beralasan.

Tapi mudah sekali bagi Naruto membaca kecanggungannya. Berhubung malam mulai larut, juga sudah waktunya Sakura beristirahat. Naruto pamit. Lagi pula dia masih punya banyak tugas yang menumpuk di kantor _hokage_. Menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

"Kau sibuk sekali ya, lihat saja matamu sampai berkantung," goda Sakura.

Naruto memanyunkan bibir. Melangkah ke tepi jendela sembari menggerutu, "Menjadi _hokage_ ternyata tidak mudah. Kupikir menjadi _shinobi_ terkuat di desa saja sudah cukup. Aku bahkan harus mengurus hal merepotkan seperti membagi-bagikan misi pada _jonin_ dan _chunin_."

Sakura tertawa geli di atas tempat tidurnya. "Bukankah kau punya penasihat? Kau bisa minta bantuan kan?"

Bibir Naruto melengkung lebih masam lagi. "Maksudmu Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya. Setiap kubutuhkan, dia sedang nyenyak tidur siang di atap kantorku. Si jenius itu." Dia tidak menunggu derai tawa Sakura surut, langsung melompat ke luar jendela. Mengganti ucapan selamat malam dengan, "Jangan risaukan Sasuke. Si _teme_ itu pasti langsung menemuimu begitu kembali ke Konoha."

Ucapan terakhirnya sempurna membuat tawa Sakura lenyap. Tertelan keheningan malam. Nama Sasuke memenuhi udara. Rindu. Memang itu yang Sakura rasakan. Naruto tidak keliru.

**...**

Berjalan-jalan di tengah malam sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Selama orang-orang di rumah sakit tidak ada yang melihatnya keluar. Sakura hanya ingin menikmati sejenak angin musim semi yang sebentar lagi berakhir. Bunga sakura hampir rontok seluruhnya dari pohon. Ini musim kesukaannya. Bagai musim yang menggambarkan dirinya sendiri. Bunga-bunga sakura yang menyatu dengan warna rambutnya. Angin bertiup membelai wajahnya. Sakura memejamkan mata. Sosok Sasuke yang terbayang dalam benaknya.

Semenjak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, datang ke medan pertempuran dan bergabung lagi dengan Tim Tujuh, Sakura belum sedikitpun mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya. Keadaan yang genting membuat semua orang terfokus hanya pada peperangan. Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke. Dia ingin bicara saja. Ingin punya waktu dengannya. Saling bertatapan. Saling mengetahui keadaan masing-masing. Entahlah. Mungkin Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya. Itu saja.

Dan satu lagi yang ingin Sakura tahu, apa arti dirinya di mata Sasuke.

Hanya teman satu timkah? Atau seseorang yang tidak perlu diacuhkan keberadaannya? Mengingat dulu Sasuke pernah hendak membunuhnya, membuat hatinya berdenyut lagi. Perih.

Mengapa Sasuke tampak begitu membencinya? Benarkah Sasuke membencinya? Lalu mengapa Sasuke tidak membiarkannya mati saja ketika dia hendak memberikan seluruh _chakra_-nya?

Benarkah Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui keberadaannya? Lalu mengapa ketika dia tiba di medan pertempuran, nama Sakura adalah yang pertama dia sebut?

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Di depan sana, di bawah pohon sakura, berdiri sosoknya sedang menatap purnama di angkasa.

Mulut Sakura terbuka, membisikkan namanya, "Sasuke..."

Seakan-akan bisikan namanya terbawa angin, Sasuke menoleh. Berbalik menghadap Sakura di seberang jalan.

Dua pasang mata bertemu. Hitam _onyx_ dan hijau zamrud. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang meluap. Tidak ada satu pun yang mampu berucap. Hening. Sayup-sayup desau angin bertiup menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura dari dahannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura akhirnya bertanya.

"Baik. Seperti yang bisa kaulihat," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Luka-luka dari pertarungan itu..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," jawabnya lagi. "Hanya meninggalkan bekas yang tidak bisa hilang. Tapi itu tidak pernah menggangguku."

Sakura tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan. Rasanya masih teramat canggung bicara dengan Sasuke. "Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku jadi tenang."

Jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke hanya selebar jalan. Namun seakan bermil-mil jauhnya. Terpaut jauh sekali. Bukan jarak fisik. Tapi jarak hati. Semacam ada jurang yang dalam. Dengan kekuatan yang sudah beberapa tingkat di atas dirinya yang dulu, ternyata tidak pernah membuat Sakura merasa sejajar dengan Sasuke. Dia tetap sulit digapai. Sakura akhirnya menyadari ini bukan tentang kekuatan. Tapi masalahnya ada pada Sasuke sendiri. Sakura menjadi gadis kuat ataupun lemah, arti keberadaan dirinya bagi Sasuke tetap tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan _byakugou_-ku, Sasuke-_kun_?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur dari mulutnya. Mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di bawah pohon sakura. "Padahal kau bisa benar-benar sembuh jika tidak menghentikanku. Luka-luka itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak punya alasan. Tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri."

Sakura menggeleng. Tak puas dengan jawaban itu. Bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Sebenarnya..." Sakura menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. "Sebenarnya apa arti keberadaanku bagimu, Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah kau membenciku?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Aku benci padamu atau tidak, apakah itu penting bagimu?"

Tangan Sakura erat meremas ujung roknya. Matanya mulai digenangi air. Tapi sekuat mungkin ditahannya agar cairan kepedihan itu tidak meluncur di pipi. Sasuke tidak perlu melihatnya menangis. Alih-alih, sakit di hatinya justru memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa penting itu bagiku. Aku hanya ingin tahu," ujar Sakura, suaranya nyaris gemetar karena menahan tangis. "Entah sudah berapa kali kukatakan, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi semakin banyak kukatakan, aku semakin terlihat naif. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit ketika mencintai seseorang namun perasaan itu diabaikan. Kau selalu berpaling dariku. Kau tidak mau melihatku. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Itu menyakitkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli menjadi seorang masokis sekalipun. Karena semakin sakit rasanya, semakin aku tidak ingin berhenti mencintaimu."

Embusan angin menerbangkan lagi kelopak sakura, seolah-olah membawa serpihan hatinya yang entah sudah remuk berapa kali.

Hening. Sasuke di tempatnya hanya diam menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ada jeda yang cukup lama bagi hati Sakura untuk bertanya-tanya, sebelum akhirnya dia bersuara. Menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sehingga membuat napas gadis itu tertahan, seakan-akan oksigen tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu tidak ada. Walaupun kau tidak pernah tahu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau berjuang keras untuk bisa sejajar denganku dan Naruto. Kau sudah membuktikan dirimu pantas menjadi bagian dari Tim Tujuh."

Sakura tidak mengerti, menatapnya nanar. "Lalu kenapa kau pernah hendak membunuhku? Apakah itu karena kau membenciku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak berniat membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, apakah kau sungguh-sungguh rela mati demi aku. Kau mengatakan mencintaiku, rela mati demi aku. Kupikir itu omong kosong," suara Sasuke menggantung di udara.

Hening lagi sampai-sampai angin seolah enggan bertiup agar tak menyela.

Entah mana yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Sakura; perasaan cintanya yang telah diabaikan selama bertahun-tahun, atau mendengar Sasuke mengatakan bahwa cintanya selama ini dianggap omong kosong. Sakura menggigit bibirnya lagi. Menahan sakitnya hati tersayat. Air matanya hampir tumpah, namun pertahanan hatinya masih cukup kuat untuk menahan semua rasa sakit itu.

Sasuke di tempatnya belum bersuara. Diam menyaksikan mata Sakura yang mulai berair dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta," katanya kemudian. Memecah keheningan. "Kakakku telah menanggung banyak penderitaan, termasuk dibenci olehku, adiknya sendiri. Tapi dia rela mati demi aku. Apapun dikorbankannya untukku. Kupikir itulah cinta. Sebuah pengorbanan. Lalu aku juga melihatnya waktu itu. Pengorbananmu. Jika aku tidak menghentikan _byakugou_-mu, mungkin kau sudah mati."

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja? Bukankah kau ingin tahu apakah aku sungguh-sungguh rela mati demi kau atau tidak?"

Rahang Sasuke mengatup rapat lagi. Entah karena baginya itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dijawab, atau memang dia tidak punya jawaban. Namun ketika harapan Sakura nyaris pupus, Sasuke mengatakan alasannya.

"Karena aku ingin kau tetap di sini."

Sakura memandang Sasuke di bawah pohon sakura dengan mata hijaunya yang membesar. Tidak. Dalam sekejap mata saja sosoknya menghilang. Bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat berkedip, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Embusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa tengkuk Sakura. Ini persis seperti ketika Sasuke hendak meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi kali ini bukan ucapan terima kasih yang dibisikkan Sasuke di telinganya.

"Kau harus tahu, aku tidak membencimu."

Sakura berbalik, menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Tidak percaya. Dia bahkan meragukan indera pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu," kata Sasuke. "Aku hanya merasa terganggu karena kau menyebalkan, cerewet seperti ibuku. Tapi kakakku pernah bilang, Ibu cerewet karena menyayangiku. Di antara orang-orang yang kukenal, tidak banyak yang tetap percaya padaku setelah semua pengkhianatan yang kulakukan pada desa. Hanya beberapa orang. Naruto, yang sudah menganggapku sebagai teman sejak pertama kita bertemu. Dan kau... Mungkin sudah terlambat bagiku untuk memulai semuanya. Tapi aku sudah kehilangan keluargaku, dan kakakku. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan seseorang yang berarti."

Pertahanan Sakura runtuh sudah. Bukan karena sakitnya hati tersayat. Namun sebaliknya, perasaan yang membuncah, bagai pelangi yang melengkung di kaki langit setelah badai hujan, sesuatu yang disebut sebagai luapan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang membuat air matanya akhirnya jatuh.

"Apakah itu berarti... kau juga mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Asanya melambung tinggi.

Tapi Sasuke hampir menghempaskannya kembali dengan jawaban, "Jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakannya."

Sakura tidak perlu kecewa. Apalagi menyambung tangisnya dengan duka. Karena Sasuke mengganti jawabannya. Bukan dengan kata-kata. Tapi tindakan yang tidak akan pernah membuat hati Sakura ragu lagi. Sebuah ciuman. Kecupan manis yang menyapu lembut bibirnya. Itu lebih dari cukup menghapus segala pertanyaan di hati Sakura tentang arti keberadaan dirinya bagi Sasuke. Lelaki yang dicintainya sejak lama. Dengan segala rasa sakit.

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak membelai helai rambut merah muda Sakura. Bukan. Dia hanya mengambil sekeping kelopak sakura yang menyangkut di rambutnya. Kelopak sakura terakhir.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura tersenyum, kini tanpa rasa sakit di hatinya. Mengangguk. Menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Melihat cahaya kebaikan di sepasang mata indah itu, seperti kata Itachi.

Jemari Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertaut. Saling menggenggam erat. Ada cinta yang saling menguatkan di sana.

**Selesai**

* * *

a/n

Saya suka nyetel random lagu-lagu di Winamp kalau lagi nulis, terus pas banget nulis di bagian akhir keputer "Forever" nya Monkey Majik. Jadi senyam-senyum sendiri bayangin dialog terakhir x"D

Nggak mudah ya nulis ff canon. Paling susah itu menjaga karakternya supaya nggak OOC. Paling berat itu mempertahankan ke-es-batu-an Sasukay bhahahahaaaa. Nggak tau deh di sini dia OOC atau nggak. Dan plot terakhir adalah yang paling susah, entah berapa kali saya rombak baru puas sama hasilnya. Ini juga nggak terlalu puas sih. Tetep nggak pede. Berasa absurd. Tapi beginilah yang bisa saya persembahkan :3

Terima kasih udah mampir.

Happy SasuSaku Month!

Salam,

**han**

[04.07.2014]


End file.
